Dreams
by Rukama
Summary: ONESHOT/SONGFIC Ga Eul thinks back to the past on what had happened to her with Yi Jeong. Song: A Girl Can Dream


_When I was a child the story would say**  
**Somebody will sweep you off your feet someday**  
**That's what I hoped would happen with you**  
**More than you could know_

_Soulmates…It's been ever since I've been dreaming to meet him_; the only person who holds my heart and part of my soul as I hold his. How could I be so sure? This guy who I called "boyfriend" was just another flirt who'd pick-up nameless girls and treated me like I was nothing more than someone you knew. I didn't know why but you were just like him…When you wanted to get back at him, the way you wanted to do it, this fake date…made me fall for you…Yi Jeong.

_I wanted to tell you that my heart's in your hands**  
**I'd pray for the day that I would get the chance**  
**Just when I worked up the courage to try**  
**Much to my surprise_

I already knew…there were many girls who'd throw themselves to you even though they knew you were just playing with them and at the same time, making it a relief for them that you have no one particularly special hidden in your mind. Deep inside, I enjoyed acting like your girlfriend, hanging around night clubs, feeling the hard stares many girls gave me, but somehow, I didn't want to forever be like this…I want you to know how much you meant to me. Each day makes it harder for me to conceal it from you. I didn't want you to notice it this way; you had to know…that I loved you. Although, who would have known…

You had somebody else

"Yi Jeong-sunbae, I've found it! You have to come with me, quickly!" I frantically pulled his arm.

"O-oi, Miss Ga Eul, what's the rush?" He asked with his surprised face. He followed me as we both ran on our way to the rooftop of Hanashiwa Hotel. It was almost 7:00am. I tried to run as fast as my feet could go, stairway after stairway, I was getting really tired but I can't stop!

"What Eun Jae wanted to show you a long time ago…" I replied, speaking between breaths. I looked at my watch. _It's almost time… _He allowed me to cover his eyes as the sun began to rise between 2 other buildings. When I knew it was there, I released my hands to finally let him see.

I Love You, Yi Jeong

That's what it said between billboards as the sun covered up the other words that weren't needed. The next thing I knew, his face was covered in tears, shouting for another chance. My body shivered, _I've never seen him like this…_ I held him close as I wrapped my arms around him.

_"He still does love her…"_

I sighed. From now on, there's no hope for me and him to be more than friends. It wasn't a big deal…I knew it didn't have to be with me so that he could be happy. That thought me feel light on my toes. Eun Jae would definitely do her best to take care of him. But still, this feeling of loving him wouldn't want to let go…

_**  
**Cause this feeling I keep to myself…_

_I may never get to hold you so tight**  
**I may never get to kiss you goodnight**  
**I may never get to look deep in your eyes_

Yi Jeong picks me up from the porridge shop [where I work] whenever he wanted to hang out with me in night clubs and break the hearts of the many girls who admired him. We weren't truly in love, it was always about acting. We never even got close to kissing but it was fine. He kept saying he couldn't be in a relationship with the friend of his friend's girlfriend. He thought of me as a nice girl who would like nice guys, describing himself as a cool but not a nice guy. I sighed. It seems like there isn't any room left in his heart for me…

_And so it seems**  
**I always will be wishing you were mine**  
**I'll think about what could be all the time**  
**All the happiness that I could find**  
**Baby, a girl can dream_

But I can't give up, this feeling's too much. I know you said that it would be a problem if I took these fake dates seriously. I know if you'd be together with her, I can never stop thinking of what could've happened if you accepted my feelings. Even in those fake dates I've been treasuring for so long, or those times when you smiled and said that I placed too much pressure on my hands when I tried to make something of the clay I had, I can never forget them. It'd be the best if I could live in a dream I had wanted ever since I met him.

_From the moment I wake up till I fall asleep**  
**I imagine you're not with her but with me**  
**Talking and laughing sharing our dreams**  
**But it's just a fantasy_

As friends, we could be nothing more. His visits over to the porridge shop lessened as my desire for him being here with me grew more and more. I giggle at the thought of us taking long walks around the park, sharing our secrets and dreams, and holding hands, but of course, that wouldn't happen, I was just dreaming. There wasn't anything I can do to forget him. I began to miss him, day after day. He had so much impact in my life…I have nothing but dreams in my head; I'd sleep for a thousand years if I could but then…

I couldn't sleep.

Cause you have somebody else**  
**These feelings I keep to myself….

I may never get to hold you so tight**  
**I may never get to kiss you goodnight**  
**I may never get to look deep in your eyes

**  
**And so it seems**  
**I always will be wishing you were mine**  
**I'll think about what could be all the time**  
**All the happiness that I could find**  
**Baby, a girl can dream

…A girl can dream it's true**  
**And to call you my own….**  
**It's the sweetest dream I know…

I've been wishing so much for my happy ending. I've been so determined. Yi Jeong's my soulmate. I knew I was right; there was no obstacle to what I have been thinking. If he was with her, I would wait, I can wait, and I want to wait for him. My head's been filled with no other guy but him. I couldn't be wrong. I've gone this far, I know he would understand. I smiled.

"Ga Eul, would you like to hear the bad news first?" He asked as he looked directly towards me. I didn't say anything. He must've taken it as a yes.

"I'm leaving." My eyes shot up. _"What's he talking about?"_

_"But I guess that won't be bad news for you…" _He continued.

"W-where?" My voice shuddered. _"Why so soon?" _

"Sweden." His reply came in quick. He must've known I would have asked.

"When are you—no, how long are you staying?" I couldn't ask when he was coming back. This time, I don't ever want to sound clingy to him.

"Soon, maybe about 4-5 years." He cleared his throat. "For about 4 years…" He repeated.

"That's good. It means you'll be a better clay artist." I mentally sighed to myself. "Come to think of it this can also be good news." _Looks like I won't be seeing him for a long time… _

"W-what's the good news, then?"

"You'll be the first person I'll look for when I get back here…" He replied with sincerity in his tone.

I blushed beet red. "W-what?"

"A-ah! What I mean is, when you haven't found you soulmate then…" He adverted his eyes towards the soon-to-becups and plates.

I smiled. _"My dream's finally coming true…"_

_=FIN=_

_~owari~_


End file.
